


Trapped

by detectivecaz



Series: Drabble Me This [20]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabble, During Skyfall, F/M, Hurt, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detectivecaz/pseuds/detectivecaz
Summary: On the journey to Skyfall, James and Olivia are involved in a car accident.





	

* * *

Bright yellow lights overtook his vision before he felt the blinding sharp pain in his side.    
  
The car started to roll causing his body to be propelled forward before it finally came to a stop on its roof.  
  
James let out a groan as his body protested at the sudden movement. Through his hazy vision, he could make out M’s lifeless, dangling body that was only secured by her seatbelt.  
  
He needed to get them out of here.  
  
Just as he was reaching for the seatbelt release, he heard the sound of footsteps approach and he knew they were trapped.

 


End file.
